


Jeremy, I'm scared

by TheTwoPlayerGays



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Fire, Jeremy saves his boyfriend from the fire, M/M, Rich set a fire, Sorry Not Sorry, and burned down the house, boyf riends — Freeform, this was for a prompt and I wrote waaayyy too much hahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoPlayerGays/pseuds/TheTwoPlayerGays
Summary: He spotted Jake outside, dragging something on his shoulders and limping to safety. That something was clearly Rich, Jeremy could recognise that fashion sense anywhere. He knew that the girls had left the party early after the earlier fiasco with Chloe and Christine had left with Jenna to take her home safety. That meant that everyone was safe, everyone except...Michael.





	Jeremy, I'm scared

"FIRE!" Was the only warning Jeremy received before he was violently pushed into a wall by a group of stampeding girls. The party was thrown into chaos as more and more people began to notice the very real threat of a fire as the smoke from the next few rooms began to spread though the residence. Jeremy couldn't think properly, maybe due to the abundance of teenagers pushing past him or the fact that he had just finished downing a few cans of beer after what had happened with Christine. 

The Squip had turned on a few minutes after the incident and had immediately started shouting at him about his reputation, his image and his stupidity. After calming down, the Squip had suddenly felt the need to get Jeremy out of the house, to which Jeremy responded by getting drunk... again.

He wasn't in the mood for the Squip's antics and his attempts at getting Jeremy higher on the school map - and leaving the party at that very moment wouldn't have benefitted him anyway. He had still asked out Christine and she had still said no. That was that, there was no point running from it - or at least, that's what Jeremy thought the Squip was taking about.

Now, stood in the midst of all this mess, he knew exactly what had happened. The Squip must have seen a future in which a fire had started and told Jeremy to leave the building before it got out of control. God, if he had only listened. But now wasn't the time for dawdling. Rubbish sudden sense of adrenaline, Jeremy pushed through the crowd and once everyone was through into the living room he shut the door tight, barricading it with a sofa chair. He tried to calm everyone down but it was no use, no one could hear him shout over the sound of screaming and mass panic. All the guests of the party were trying to squeeze through the tiny front door of Jake's house which was clearly not working. At this rate, the fire would catch up to them in no time.

Spotting the large glass window through which he could see the party people running out of the house in panic, Jeremy grabbed onto the nearest throwable hard item and launched it at the window, smashing it instantly. The sound was enough the gain the attention of the majority of the crowd, now aware of the second escape route. Jeremy cleared out the remaining shards of glass before ordering half of the crowd to exit through there, an order they happily complied with. 

Jeremy stood on the sofa, coughing into his cyborg costume as the fumes from the room next door began to seep through. He spotted Jake outside, dragging something on his shoulders and limping to safety. That something was clearly Rich, Jeremy could recognise that fashion sense anywhere. He knew that the girls had left the party early after the earlier fiasco with Chloe and Christine had left with Jenna to take her home safety. That meant that everyone was safe, everyone except...

Michael.

He had left Michael in the bathroom after shouting at him earlier, calling him a loser under the influence of alcohol, lack of Squip and irrational thinking. God, what was he thinking?! That was his best friend for gods sake he needed to find him. He needed to know that he was ok.

Racing towards the door, Jeremy pulled out his phone and dialled the number he had memorised since childhood. He turned and watched the burning house as he ran out into the crisp cold. Everyone seemed to have made it out, which was good except... Michael wasn't answering. Jeremy stared down at the blank screen on his phone, Michael always answered! 

He tried to reason with himself. 'Of course he wouldn't answer, you called him a loser!' Jeremy told himself, and it made sense. Michael had all the right in the world to be upset with him so of course he wouldn't answer his call. He probably went straight home after their argument and was in his basement right now getting high. Still... what if...

Jeremy pulled up his iMessage and started typing frantically:

"Ok I know you're still mad at me and you have every right to be I was an asshole and a prick and I deserve all of this but please just listen for a sec and text me back. It doesn't have to be anything, just a blank message, a middle finger emoji I DONT CARE! Just- trust me when I say I really need to hear from you right now. Please Michael."

A few minutes later, Jeremy was getting restless. The flames were getting bigger and bigger and there was no denying that everyone who could have gotten out had... but...

Suddenly, his phone lit up with the familiar ringtone of the Apocalypse of the Damned soundtrack, level nine to be exact. Their favourite. Jeremy's heart did a double take when he saw the caller ID. His fingers immediately went to pick up the phone.

"MICHAEL! Oh thank god I was so worried. Something happened at the party and there's a fire and I thought for a split second that... you... Michael?"

Michael wasn't responding. All Jeremy could hear was a soft, crackling noise at the other end of the call.

"Michael!" He said again, a little louder.

Suddenly, a voice came thorough.

"Jeremy- can you... me?" It was faint, and there was barely anything there but Jeremy could recognise his best friend's voice anywhere. 

"Michael what's going on? Are you ok?"

".... it's locked Jer-.... can't.... closer-.... help me!" Michael sounded panicked and distressed, his voice coarse and rough. 

Jeremy didn't need another second to think. He ran back into the flaming building, ignoring all those behind him who were telling him that he was crazy, that he would die. He needed to save his best friend.

"Michael tell me where you are, I'm coming in." He ordered down the line.

"Bathroom..." he barely heard over the flaming world around him but Jeremy knew exactly where he was; exactly where he had left him. Jeremy threw the barricade off of the door and buried himself and his phone in the cloth of this Halloween costume to prevent anymore smoke filling his lungs.

If the Squip was active right about now, he didn't want to know what he would say.... he didn't really care.

"Jeremy..." he heard his best friend whisper in his low yet soft voice, "I'm scared."

Jeremy's heart broke in two. He had never heard something like that come out of Michael's mouth in all the time he knew him. Michael was the highlight of his life, the one good thing that got him through high school and yet he had never seen him without a smile on his face.

"Hang... hang in there Michael I'm almost at the door," Jeremy tried to comfort his best friend despite the suffocating fumes around him. But he couldn't hang up the phone, he couldn't leave his best friend alone. He needed to save him. 

Jeremy eventually came to the bathroom door. The flames had made the structure extremely weak so he knew that if he were to force the door open the whole floor might collapse. 

"Ok Michael, I'm outside," he said calmly despite the burning sensation in his lungs. He tried the knob, no dice. The door wasn't budging. Michael must have locked it from the inside.

"Michael, you have to listen to me. You need to open the door, we need to get out of here now!" Jeremy yelled over the flames, hoping his best friend would hear him through both the phone and the thick walls.

He waited a few seconds until he heard the soft click of the door. Flying it open, he threw his phone to the ground and ran into the bathroom, cloth still covering up most of his face from the smoke.

Michael was slumped up against the wall, weak and dying. His eyes were closed and his hand was gripped over his hoodie which he had zipped right up to his neck to help him breath. Jeremy's heart skipped a beat before returning to reality and lifting his friend up off the ground.

"Come on Michael, don't die on me dude." He whispered, hauling his best friend over his shoulder. Jeremy limped towards the window and smashed it open with his remaining strength, knowing the fire below was now too great for both of them to make it out that way alive. The drop from the bathroom wasn't too bad, considering it was situated on the second floor. Jeremy could see a reasonable sized bush below which would break at least some of their fall.

"Ok Michael, look at me. Open your eyes and look at me, we have to jump ok?" He shook his best friend awake who barely responded with a brief nod. Jeremy could only take that before he climbed out the tiny window and threw himself out of the house. 

\-------

Michael slowly opened his eyes as the voices all around him started to invade his mind. He didn't want to, they hurt like hell, but he knew that he should. His whole body hurt too, he felt like he had just thrown himself into a fire. Ironic, once he realised what had happened.

Michael was lying on the concrete pavement just outside of Jake's burning residence. The sounds of firetrucks sirens filled the air as the vehicles drew closer to extinguish the flames. The sounds of drunk teens also filled the air, telling Michael that at least most of the party must have escaped the fire.

He slowly sat up despite the pain, wanting to get a better perspective of the situation, but was stopped by a hand abruptly meeting his chest. He looked up to meet the bright blue eyes of his best friend, who looked just as worse for wear. His costume was burnt to the brim and his hair was disheveled and filled with ash. He smelt like smoke, a drastic change from the sweet vanilla scent that Michael was used to. Before he could say anything, Jeremy's eyes started to fill with tears. He clutched onto Michael's hoodie as he launched himself at his best friend.

The two sat there, on the pavement, embraced in each others arms. The rest of the world was a blur, it was just him and Jeremy. Nothing else mattered but him and Jeremy.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to chill this was for a prompt or two aaaaaaand I wrote this much. Welp.  
> Have some fire saving action I suppose :)
> 
> Tumblr - TheTwoPlayerGays (talk to me I'm lonely)


End file.
